


Cast all your spells and then you have that good old fashioned razzmatazz.

by fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block/pseuds/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block
Summary: This isn't the best because i wrote it in like an hour lol but there it is. Also this is for randombubblegum because we we talking about the lack of idkhow fanfic earlier.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cast all your spells and then you have that good old fashioned razzmatazz.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randombubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/gifts).



> This isn't the best because i wrote it in like an hour lol but there it is. Also this is for randombubblegum because we we talking about the lack of idkhow fanfic earlier.

Dallon had known Ryan for many years, the two became best friends in their first year of high school. Over the years the two had grown closer and closer to the point where all of their other friends thought they were dating, but they would always say that it wasn't true and it wasn't but Dallon wanted it to be. Even though they had been friend for such a long time there was still something Ryan didn't know about Dallon and that was the fact that he knew magic, Dallon didn't use it very often only when he really needed to and he told himself for the longest time that this wasn't something that he really needed. Eventually though it was getting harder and harder to not let Ryan know that he liked him as more than a friend that he was in love with him, of course Ryan knew that Dallon loved him but he thought it was in just friends kind of way. Dallon finally decided to do something. He was going to make a love potion so that Ryan would fall in love with him. He felt bad because what if their love wouldn't be real if Ryan wasn't actually in love with him but he needed him to be so bad. So he made it to give to Ryan the next time he saw him which would be quite soon seeing as the boys saw each other almost everyday, in fact they had seen each other that very morning, after a while Ryan had to go back home because he had some homework to catch up on but he promised Dallon that he would see him tomorrow. So the next morning Ryan showed up at Dallon’s house, the two greeted each other with a hug and then Dallon asked if Ryan wanted a drink seeing that he had to walk two blocks to get to Dallon’s house, Ryan accepted and Dallon went to the kitchen to get it for him. While he was in the kitchen he grabbed the love potion and put it in Ryans drink, he was nervous but he hoped it would work out okay. Dallon walked back into the living room and handed Ryan the drink, Ryan drank it and didn't seem to notice anything strange about it. The two hung out for the rest of the day and Dallon didn't notice Ryans mood changing at all which was weird because it was supposed to work in under three hours. Eventually Ryan went home and Dallon just accepted that his potion didn't work, he guessed he would just have to tell Ryan how he felt about him to see if they could fall in love. When Ryan came over again the next day Dallon worked up the courage to tell him how he felt, to his surprise Ryan felt the same, Dallon had never thought about that but then he realized that that was the reason the potion didn't seem to work Ryan was already in love with him. The two boys kissed and decided that they would start dating, they both laughed about how their friends were right after all. Dallon knew that he had to tell Ryan about his magic at some point, but that didn't matter right now all that mattered was the fact that they were in love.


End file.
